


I Have a Confession

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, College AU, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz goes to a party just to see Jemma, and it turns out she came to the party just to see him.





	

Fitz saw Jemma standing with her sister Daisy in the across the room as he stood next to his best friend Hunter. The party was loud and filled with intoxicated people, like most college parties were. But Fitz’s full attention was on Jemma.

They had been lab partners for several months now and he had done his best to flirt with her each class. And according to Hunter she had been flirting back. She was the only reason he had come to this party. Hunter, who was dating her friend, Bobbi, had told him that Jemma would be at the party. And sure enough there she was standing by the window a drink in her hand smiling and laughing with her sister.

“Mate, are you gonna go talk to her or are you just gonna stare?” Hunter asked with a moan.   
“I know I’m sorry,” Fitz apologized. “But what do I say to her?”

“Well here’s an idea,” Hunter said draping his arm over Fitz’s shoulders. “Now just hear me out! This might sound a bit crazy. But how about you walk up to her and say… Hello.”

Fitz scoffed at his best friend. “I realize that! But what comes after?”

“Mate, you’ve been talking with Jemma for months now in lab! Just go talk to her like a friend and see where it goes!”

“Okay, alright. I think I got this.” Fitz nodded to himself and then began to walk forward. But once he saw Jemma laugh he panicked. Fitz hastily turned back to Hunter. “I really don’t-.”

But Hunter didn’t give him a chance to say another word. Instead, his best friend grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and had him turn back around.

Then after feeling Hunter give him a hard shove in the back, Fitz felt himself begin stumbling towards the sisters.

Jemma’s bright brown eyes found him as he straightened and regained his balance. “Hey Fitz,” Jemma said cheerfully.

“Hi,” Fitz replied his voice cracking. _Oh Christ, why do i have to sound like I’m going through puberty?_

“I didn’t know you would be here,” she said grinning happily at him. Then turning to Daisy she said, “This is Fitz! Remember I told you about him earlier. He’s my lab partner.”

She had told her sister about him. Fitz heart leapt at this news. In fact, his heart began to pound against his chest like a drum. “Uh, nice to meet you,” Fitz said extending his hand to Daisy. “I’ve seen you around campus.”

Daisy smiled and took his hand. She then gave Jemma what looked like a sly smile, which greatly confused Fitz. But he didn’t have time to think about Daisy. Now he had to concentrate on talking to Jemma.

“Fitz have you not gotten a drink yet?” Jemma asked looking at his empty hands.

“Oh no, not yet,” Fitz blushed starring down at his hands. But he hastily hid them in his back pockets when he realized they were shaking.

“Well we need to fix that,” Jemma said taking Fitz by the arm. “Daisy I’ll be back in just a bit. Will you be okay Daisy?”

“Oh don’t worry about me,” she replied with a shake of her head. “I think I saw Trip over there. So I’m gonna go say hey.”

Fitz starred down at Jemma’s hand that was wrapped around his bicep. He felt his cheeks burn and turned hastily to look up at the where the keg was. He was so dazed by her arm, which soon linked around his, that he hardily noticed when she handed him a drink. But he eventually took it and quickly took a sip. Maybe it would give him some courage, or at least calm his nerves.

“Hey, you wanna walk out back?” Jemma asked using her thumb to motion behind her to a sliding glass door.

Fitz nodded vigorously still not sure if speaking was the best option. Then to his great delight she took his hand. The moment her soft hand touch his, it sent tingles up his arm.

She led him out the sliding glass doors and out into the cool night air. Jemma pulled him towards a pair of lawn chairs that sat on the brick patio near the grass. There were no people out here, but they could still hear the loud music clearly.

In unison they sat down. And as they did so Fitz took another large swig of his beer.

“I didn’t think you were much for parties,” Jemma said relaxing back in her chair.

“I-,” Fitz gulped trying to breath normally so Jemma wouldn’t see how nervous he was. “I’m not really, but uh, Hunter talked me into it.”

“Yeah I’m not either. Daisy talked me into coming cause she wanted to see Trip. I prefer being in the lab.”

Fitz felt his body release some tension at these words and he chuckled. “Same here. The lab is where I feel at home.”

But as he said this, Jemma perched up on her chair with a giddy smile on her beautiful freckled face. “Oh I love this song!” He had not even noticed the change. This song was a bit slower than the others.

“Do you want to dance?” The words had escaped Fitz’s mouth before he had though better of it. But thankfully Jemma smiled in reply.

“I would love to Fitz!” She exclaimed jumping up from her chair. She grabbed hold of Fitz’s arms and pulled him into standing position. She then clasped her hands behind his neck.

Fitz froze for a second as he felt Jemma’s body press gently against his. _Take her waist you idiot,_ said a voice in his head that sounded oddly like Hunter. So he did. Fitz placed his hands softly on Jemma’s hips. Then together the two began to sway back and forth to the music.

Fitz grinned down at the beautiful woman before him. Things couldn’t be going better. It even seemed as if Jemma was the one taking the lead. “You um. You look really nice tonight Jem.” He was feeling confident so why not give her a compliment. It was true after all.

“Fitz, I have a confession to make,” Jemma said beginning to look nervous as her eyes became down cast.

Why would she be nervous?

“I didn’t come here tonight cause Daisy made me. I was the one who made Daisy come.”

What was happening? “How come?” Fitz asked in almost a whisper. Did he dare to hope?

“Cause Bobbie told me that you would be here. And well I kinda… I like you Fitz.”

Fitz could hardly breath. “I made Hunter come cause Bobbi said you would be her.”

“Really?” Jemma asked looking back up at Fitz as her face brightened.

It was then that Fitz realized their lips were inches apart. Instinctively, he used his hands to pull her as close to him as he could. He didn’t want any space between them. Then he bend down and captured her lips with his. It was like being struck by lightning. Fitz had kissed girls before, but no kiss had ever felt like this. Jemma hands were beginning to travel into his hair and onto his chest.

“Ew, that’s my little sister you’re kissing!”

The two jumped apart and turned back to the house to find Daisy standing just outside the sliding door.

“Oh come off it Daisy!” Jemma shook her head laughing. “We’re only a year apart and don’t tell me you weren’t just making out with Trip!”

Daisy cheeks turned bright red as she let out a sigh. Then her eyes moved to glare at Fitz. She seemed to be sizing him up as she scanned him up and down. After a few minutes she shrugged. “I like him,” she said in a casual sort of way. “Continue,” she said with a wave of her hand. Then Daisy turned on her heel and walked back into the house.

Fitz let out a sigh of relief. He had passed the sister’s test at least.

But his mind was forgot Daisy as soon as Jemma’s hand moved his face. She guided his eyes back to hers. “Well you heard her. Let’s pick up where we left off.”


End file.
